


Honey

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm reluctantly allows himself to savour Trip's sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am besotted. It’s a ridiculous condition for someone like me to be in, but I just can not help myself for I have always liked sweet things and he, everything about him, is sweet. But not too sweet. Just sweet enough to tempt my taste buds and leave them wanting more.

 

I am constantly besieged with emotions and thoughts that are beginning to wear down my defences and all because his every word seems to be dipped in honey. The consonants and vowels, the syllables and inflections, the tone and cadence, every little bit of every single word as golden and sweet as he is. Thus making every word one to be savoured, to be held close and stored away in my mind to taste again and again and again. I just can not get enough of his honeyed words and it is just not fair.

 

He has beguiled me. With sunny smiles and twinkling eyes. With gestures of friendship and unwavering support. With every offer of a helping hand at work and through making an effort to spend time with me off duty. His casual hellos, his standing behind me on the bridge, the little improvements to everything from my personal PADD to the electrical system in the armoury, all of this and more has touched me more than I can say. All of these sweet gestures and more have left me confused and enchanted.

 

I am bewildered as to what I should do. It’s not as if he could be as captivated by me as I am of him. It’s not as if he could be as addicted to me as I have become of him and all his sweetness.

 

I am beleaguered, both by this hopeless situation and by the wellspring of joyful hope that I seem to have within me. He is my friend. He is everything I am not. Optimistic, amiable, gentle, considerate, a born leader, and so much more. He is also luscious, so much so that I can not help myself. I can not help but seek him out just so I might enjoy being in his presence for as long as he’ll have me. 

 

I am beset with thoughts of love, of becoming more than friends, and of other impossible things. I am beset with longing and lust for him. I am beset with the need for more. More of his sweet presence, more of his honeyed words and more of his endearing gestures. Just more.

 

I am bewitched. He has cast a spell on me with all that he has said and done. I can not resist any longer. I can not deny my need any more. I need to approach him. I need to see if I can truly have what I want. I need to know if it is possible for me to satisfy my craving for him. I need to know if its possible for him to want and love me too. So I’m going to marshal up my courage, gather up all my resolve and talk to him. I can only hope I will be successful. For if not…

 

If not, I shall be bereaved of hope, of joy, of everything that is sweet in my life, for I could not have him in it anymore. So, here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I am beloved. Such a precious sweetness it is to be so cherished by him. Such a treasure to be savoured in all the moments my love and I are together. The golden nectar of his love pouring into my heart and soul, enriching it in ways I could not have imagined. He is my darling, my sweet heart, my beloved, my honey, my heart and my salvation. 

 

He is also quite surprised by all the endearments I have bestowed upon him, but he shouldn’t be. For how could I resist paying tribute to his golden, honeyed soul?


End file.
